


Change

by DirtyInter



Series: Mara and her esports boyfriends [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Dorks, F/M, bad break up, can't tag, honestly don't waste your time with this, kinda hurt/comfort, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyInter/pseuds/DirtyInter
Summary: Upset's girlfriend is sad and he can't let that happenI'm bad at summaries xd





	Change

“This idiot really thinks he can beat me in lane.” The comment was accompanied by a giggle as she bought the finished manamune for Kai’sa. She could see twitch chat spamming emotes as she chuckled again. She pressed tab to check the cs difference, she was 5 minions behind her boyfriend, the enemy laner. “Teach that kid who is the superior ad carry.” She read the comment out loud before replying. “Oh, I will, not even his Lucian can beat my Kai’sa.” Mara winked at the camera before clickling on Thresh’s lantern, who had hooked Lucian.

20 minutes later the game was over. “Well guys, I’ve been streaming for 5 or 6 hours already so I really need a break, plus I should check on my boyfriend, see if his ego is intact.” she waved at the camera and said her goodbyes before turning off the stream. After a few second listening to her computer she picked her phone, a text was already waiting for her.

_ GGWP _

She smiled at the small gesture before typing her reply, reading it again to find any mistakes

_ Winner invites coffee? _

Not even 20 seconds later she received another text.

_ I’ll be there in 5 _

She smiled and put her cellphone away, moving to changes clothes and grab a jacket. A knock on her door as she brushed her teeth alerted her of her boyfriend arriving. “Ciao!” She tried to speak with the toothbrush still in her mouth, which made the man shake his head slightly. “Guten tag.” He replied letting Mara mess with his hair. “Give me a second.” she held up a finger and didn’t wait for an answer before disappearing into her apartment to finish getting ready.

“Okay, I’m back!” Her smile was wide as she threw her arms around her boyfriend. “How are you?” She looked up at the German as he wrapped his arms around the woman. “I’ve been good, would be better if you’d let me win.” The last part made her chuckle as she winked. “Had to show my viewers who is the superior botlaner.” She pinched his cheeks and spoke again before he could reply. “Anyway, I promised coffee.” The Italian stepped back and offered her hand, which he took and they left the apartment.

When they reached their usual coffee shop a waitress waved at them. “Hey guys, it’s good to see you!” She smiled as she approached them to guide them to a table. “The usual?” She tilted her head slightly. “Per favore.” Mara spoke up as she sat down, her boyfriend sitting in front of her. The waitress nodded and left them alone. “It’s been a while since we hanged out.” She smiled and reached over the table to play with his hand. “Indeed.” He replied, letting her continue. “You know you can always come visit, right Mara?” She nodded. “It’s just that I don’t want to bother your team.” At that he chuckled. “They adore you Mara, you will never be a bother.” Elias smiled at her and now he was the one playing with her hand. “You could also come watch us play more often.” She didn’t get to reply as the waitress brought their order. “Mocha for Mara and Espresso for Elias.” The woman walked away as they grabbed their coffees. “You know why I don’t like going there.”

She looked away, before sipping her coffee. “It’s been over a year Mara.” Worry filled his eyes as he moved his chair to sit beside his girlfriend. “You’ll eventually have to face him.” She felt him squeeze her hand. “It was an ugly break up, he said a lot of things…” He made her look at him. “And all were lies Mara, you are amazing, even when you won’t let me win a single soloq game.” Greenish eyes looked for brown ones. “Mara, I mean it.” She shook her head softly. “Sorry, I ruined the date.” She sighed and grabbed her cup. “Yo-” She didn’t let him finish. “I’m fine.” she put down the cup. “Every time you say you are fine you are not, want to go home? Lay on your bed and watch a movie? maybe talk about this.” She nodded and he called the waitress, paying for their drinks. “Should have let me pay.” He shook his head and stood up. “It’s okay.” Elias offered his hand to her as they left the coffee shop.

Shaky hands turned the key and opened the door. She let out a sob, the way to her apartment had been quiet, which had given her time to think. “Shit…” She mumbled as Upset hugged her. “Mara, it’s okay, let it out.” He held her close as she cried. “I feel so bad, crying over my ex in front of you.” He sighed and ran a hand down her hair. “You know it’s not about him.” He played with her blue tips. “It’s about the things he said about you.” She nodded weakly. “Do you think I’m only dating you for exposure? Using you to get attention?” She looked up at him, slightly afraid of the answer. “Of course not, you are not like that. You would never do something that could hurt someone else.” He used his thumb to wipe a tear. “What else did he say?” His eyes roamed her face, analysing her reaction to the question. “You don’t have to answer…” He trailed off, worried he might be pushing her too much. “Don’t worry.” Mara gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him. “He said, people only paid attention to me because I was a woman, that my viewers were all horny boys.” She gripped his shirt. “He said he never loved me, that our relationship was to fight rumours.” She looked at the floor. “And so many things, he… he really broke me…” Her voice was shaky, a sob interrupting her words every now and then.

It was only then that he realized how much Mara had changed since they first met after an LCS match. Her hair had been longer and plain brown, not a trace of blue. She was bubbly, sweet and would never swear. Her eyes were softer, no hint of dark circles under her eyes. She had looked so pretty wearing Fnatic’s colours, even if Schalke’s fit her better. “He really changed you.” The woman nodded. “I hope it was for the best.” There were no tears left in her, but pain was still visible in her eyes, her knuckles were white from holding on to his shirt. “I think it turned you into the Mara I adore.” His smile was genuine, which made her smile. “Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I mean it, you are perfect, don’t let what the others say make you think otherwise.” She moved her hands to the back of his neck. “Ti voglio bene.” Her smile widened a bit and she pulled him into a soft kiss. “Ich liebe dich.” He rested his forehead against hers after they broke the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had no idea where I was going when I started this, still don't know it


End file.
